Two Worlds Collide: Preface
by Shadow Writer
Summary: The Preface to my next fic, its just an over view of changes that have happened to the Digidestined.


I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah, If I did I wouldn't be writing these little stories I would be buying stuff with all my money. This is the preface to my next fan fiction titled Two Worlds Collide, Its going to be pretty long so don't expect it all to appear over night. This is just a over view of changes that have happened to the Digidestined. 

# Two Worlds Collide

## Preface: 

## Meet the Digidestined, Again

Tai is now 17 and still lives in Japan, not much has happened to Tai since the adventures in the Digital World. He has gone on a couple dates with Sora, but their relationship hasn't been a very big success. They still go out every now and then but it's really more just to have fun then an actual relationship. Tai still plays soccer and holds a school record for most goals in a single season, he only needs 13 more to hold the all time record for most goals by a single player at his school. Tai got a small job waiting tables at a local restaurant, it's his way of making a little extra spending money. Tai still keeps in touch with the other Digidestined even though he hasn't seen some of them in a long time. 

Unlike Tai, a lot has happened to Matt, after his mom died of kidney failure, Matt fell into a deep depression, even tried to commit suicide once. He still has the scars on his wrists to remind him of his mistakes, he looks at them as reminders of his mom. After some counseling and medical help, Matt came out of his depression despite some episodes every so often. Matt's father found a new love interest on a business trip and moved across seas to get married. Matt now lives in America with his father and new mom. He lives near Mimi but goes to a different school, and has become even better friends with her. Matt plays Baseball and at his school and is a great pitcher. His dad is still a workaholic and Matt is left at his house with TK a lot. Matt still talks to the other Digidestined usually through e-mail. 

Sora still lives in Japan with her mom. For the most part she has given up soccer and plays tennis mostly, and has won a singles title at the country club she plays at. Sora has a part time job at her mom's flower shop helping arrange flowers. Sora still talks with her friends across seas but hangs out with Tai mostly. 

Mimi is now 16 and still lives in America. Her hair is still pink but she replaced the gold stars with silver ones, and she still has her same old fashion sense. Mimi is now the head cheerleader at her school and works very hard at making her squad the best. Mimi has lost some of her "wimpyness" (used because it was the only word I could think of) and is now willing to work for a goal. Mimi has helped Matt out of a few spells of depression and has a secret crush on him which he seems **not** to have back. 

Izzy's adopted parents invested in a business that sky rocketed and are now rich, and since then have moved to Eastern Europe. Izzy has become accustomed to the finer things and is a bit of a snob. Izzy now has a girlfriend (who is also rich) and the two of them are getting pretty serious. Even though he is still a computer geek he has changed a lot showing in the fact he has quit talking with the other Digidestined. 

Joe is still trying to become and doctor and is also living in Japan. Joe's life changed after catching a rare disease called Botulism from some incorrectly canned food. After a struggle with death Joe finally came out of it and hasn't been the same since. Now Joe lives his life a little fuller and doesn't worry so much about stuff. Joe still keeps in touch with the other Digidestined in spite of his busy career choice. 

After the death of his mom TK went to live with his dad in America. TK still plays basketball and is one of the highest scorers on the team. He misses Kari a lot and sends her e-mail everyday. He plans to move back to Japan as soon as he's old enough. TK took the death of his mom better than Matt did even though he was closer to her. Every so often TK will just sit under the stars and think about what should have been. 

Kari still lives in Japan with her parents and Tai. She still carries her digital camera and is always snapping pictures. Not much has happened to Kari, she is still the fun loving girl she has always been. She also misses TK and awaits his e-mail's from America. 

Davis still has a crush on Kari and is always trying to get her to go on a date with him even though Kari's parents say she's to young to date. He still wears the goggles Tai gave him and he has also let his hair grow out a bit. Davis still thinks too much of himself and that's going to bring him crashing back down to Earth one day. 

Cody is still studying kendo and has become very good. Not much has happened to Cody either and he is still level headed and willing to think things through before taking action. 

Yolie got a job fixing computers for a local computer business and now spends most of her time at work, she has changed her wardrobe a bit and now fits in with the "cool crowd" better. Yolie still keeps tabs on all the Digidestined but Izzy, and is always there if one of them need someone to talk to. 

Time has caused changes in the Digidestined, let's see if they can still save the world. 

**Coming soon: Two Worlds Collide: Chapter 1**

~~~~~~~Without light there can not be shadows. 

Story Written by: _Shadow Writer_


End file.
